Amor secreto
by Abrilly Park
Summary: Rina por fin se decide a confesarse a Kaito, ya que la ley aquella ha sido anulada por Aqua Regina, Rina se ha vuelto mala, y quiere mas que a nada el corazon de Kaito, como reaccionara Lucia? leando y descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Amor secreto**

**Por: NadjaSweetstar**

**CAPITULO I**

**La brisa soplaba violentamente mientras Rina estaba parada en frete de Kaito quien estaba saliendo del agua después de su larga sesión de surf. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rina, quedo enfrente de ella, parecía que el ya sabía que Rina tenía algo que decirle.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso algo le ha pasado a Lucia? –pregunto preocupado viendo la seria expresión de Rina en su rostro.**

**-No, no es eso. Lo que sucedes es que he venido hablar con tigo de algo muy personal. –Pauso –la verdad es que he estado enamorada tuya desde hace mucho tiempo Kaito, -la expresión de Kaito cambio totalmente a una de sorpresa –y ahorra que Aqua Regina ha dicho que la ley del amor prohibido con un humano esta oficialmente rota, ya no tengo nada que perder.**

**-¿Nada que perder? A que te… -Rina no lo dejo terminar por que se le lanzo de un salto a el y lo beso fervorosamente**

**Como colmo para la suerte que tuvieron Lucia estaba cerca de allí pero a una gran distancia. Lamentablemente los vio, quiso creer que no era cierto tal como la distancia era mucha y su posición de vista no tan favorable, quiso creer que era la distancia por la cual se veían tan juntos, no lo quiso malentender, pero aún así su corazón seguía dudando y creyendo otras cosas, salio corriendo del ese lugar hasta llegar al PEARL PIAR,**

**-¿Qué te sucede Lucia? –pregunto preocupada su mejor amiga Hannon**

**-Vi a Rina con Kaito en la playa, pero los vi de lejos parecía como si se estuvieran besando. –dijo tristemente**

**-Talvez puedo ser la distancia, -supuso Hannon**

**-Talvez, o talvez Kaito quiera terminar con migo he irse con Rina, ¿Qué hago Hannon? –dijo desesperada**

**-¡ah! Es cierto ya me acorde algo, pero… -Pauso un momento para ver la expresión de Lucia, Si, necesitaba decírselo, -veraz Lucia ahí algo que tengo que decirte, -El rostro de lucia se puso pálido, **

**-¿Qué es? –pregunto algo seria**

**-Veras Rina hubo un momento donde se enamoro de Kaito pero no era justo para ti que tuvieras a una de tus compañeras como rival y además teniendo todos esos problemas. Rina no puedo hacer nada más que solo dejar la suerte llevarla. Ella me contó todo esto pero me dijo y me advirtió que no te digiera nada, ahorrita creo que era el mejor momento para que te enteraras. –la mirada de Lucia quedo petrificada al oír todo el relato.**

**-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Empezo a llorar Lucia, -éramos amigas y además yo la hubiera entendido.**

**-Lucia no debes llorar ahorrita, ahorrita es cuando mas tienes que ser fuerte, -la alentó Hannon **

**-Pero yo no quiero ser rival de Rina, ella ha sido una de nuestras mejores amigas. –se negó miedosamente**

**-Si no lo haces perderás al ser mas querido que tienes y tú ya sabes quien es, Kaito. Te aseguro que Rina ya esta decidida a ser tu RIVAL, así que deja de llorar y pon los pies en la tierra. –le aconsejo Hannon sabiamente **

**-Tienes razón, -paro de llorar, -Tengo que estarme a la guardia en cualquier momento ella puede hacer cosas imaginables.**

**-¡Esa es la actitud! –exclamo Hannon aliviada.**

**En la noche, como a las 6:00 P.m. mas o menos Lucia aprendió su musiquita y salio al balcón con su celular a meditar mucho.**

**Recordó aquella escena en la playa, la cual le disgustaba y aun no la podía creer del todo. Su celular sonó y eso hizo que la sacara de sus pensamientos, contesto el teléfono muy despistadamente.**

**-¿Hola? **

**-Hola, Lucia soy yo Kaito. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Bien, creo… ¿y tu? **

**-Te extraño mucho, ¿Por qué es que no te veo seguido en la playa o no nos topamos en algún lugar? **

**-Por que tú nunca me invitas a salir, tonto… -dijo en forma burlona**

**-¿Eso crees mi hermosa sirena? –empezo ha molestarla**

**-Kaito idiota, -dijo en un tono molesto pero divertido**

**-Yo también te amo. –esas palabras hicieron que Lucía se pusiera muy alegre**

**-¿En serio?**

**-No, te estaba molestando. –dijo sin mas.**

**-Si que eres un idiota, ya me tengo que ir, -dijo enojada anhelando colgarle.**

**-Espera, no vas a decir que ya te enojaste. Por que si, si. Ya no tendré con quien pasar mi día de mañana. Bueno tendré que ver con quien divertirme mañana.**

**-¡Bien como quieras! –dijo molesta y colgó**

**-Kaito Estúpido**

**-------------**

**-Esa lucia, que haría sin ella, claro la vida no fuera tan divertida. –se dijo a si mismo el timbre sonó –Ya voy –al salir se llevo una gran sorpresa era Rina -¿Qué quieres? Ahorra**

**-Solo te venía ha decir que ya que estas enamorada de Lucia pero yo no me daré por vencía. Eso a lo que vine a decirte eso.**

**-Rina, ya se cual es tu sentimiento hacia mi es solamente simpatía, no es amor. Te lo aseguro. **

**-No te equivocas. –negó Rina**

**-Vas ha salir lastimada al final. –le aseguro Kaito con una cara de preocupación**

**-Yo… yo nunca saldría lastimada por algo que puedo tener, -afirmo muy orgullosa Rina –ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana**

**-Mañana no voy a estar, salgo de viaje, -mintió este **

**-Te esperare, lo prometo. –Dijo incrédula, corrió un poco, -el me cree estúpida, pero ya vera.**

**----------------**

**Al día siguiente Lucia se despertó temprano aún sabiendo que era domingo. Preparo un bento aún sin saber por que pero lo hizo, después salio a caminar un poco, para ver si podía ver el amanecer. Ella iba con su típica blusa anaranjada y su mini pata loneta con estrellitas a su alrededor y muy extrañamente con el cabello suelto. Se veía bellísima. Se quedo sentada en un montañita algo alta, hasta que vio el amanecer.**

**-Que lindo. –exclamo ella**

**-Si, lastima que no es tan lindo como tu. –dijo una voz masculina**

**-¿uh? –volteo a ver para su sorpresa era Kaito quien la miraba como si fuera para el algo nuevo con el cabello suelto**

**-Cuando te rogaba que te dejaras el cabello suelto y no lo hacías. Ahorra que no te digo nada debe ser algo te ha pasado. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto intrigado y juguetón**

**-No encontraba mis listones. –Kaito saco dos listones rojos de su bolsillo -¿Por qué tienes tu eso? –pregunto algo sorprendida**

**-Bueno, le dije Hannon que me dejara escurrirme en tu cuarto y quitarte tus listones. –dijo divertido**

**-Dámelos, no me gusta estar con el cabello suelto. **

**-Esta bien solo si prometes algo.**

**- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto curiosa**

**-Si prometes nunca desconfiar de mí, aunque tus ojos te traicionen. Promételo.**

**-Esta bien. Yo siempre confiare en ti. –le sonrió cariñosamente**

**-Esa es mi chica. –la agarra de la barbilla, acerca su rostro al de el, y la beso cariñosamente. Se estuvieron un buen rato así y después agarrados de la mano se fueron a la casa de Kaito ha desayunar. Pero Lucia tuvo que cocinar, después de desayunar se tomaron un de yogurt mientras hablaban.**

**Lucia observo la casa de Kaito, cuando sus ojos llegaron al punto de la cama una memoria muy vergonzosa le llego a Lucia, y se sonrojo.**

**-¿Lo recuerdas verdad? –dijo en un tono moleston Kaito mientras la miraba penetrantemente.**

**-¿Qué cosa? –se hizo la loca**

**-Talvez quieres que te lo recuerde. –le sonrió maliciosamente **

**-Atrévete y, -kaito se abalanzo hacia algunos centímetros de la cara de Lucia, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, la iba ha besar pero el timbre sonó.**

**-¡aah!!! -dijo frustrado, -¿Quién podrá ser? –volvió a su lugar para después ir y atender la puerta. Para su sorpresa era Rina, quien estaba parada con un gran Bento.**

**-¿No has desayunado verdad? –dijo mientras entraba a la casa sin invitación alguna. Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Lucia y Lucia al ver a Rina, de pronto un aire de rivalidad se empezo ha sentir entre ellas dos. Lucía se levanto con una expresión seria.**

**-"No permitiré que esto se me salga de las manos" ¿Qué haces aquí Rina? –dijo con normalidad**

**-Lo mismo me pregunto yo. –le respondió desafiante. **

**-Bueno, desayune aquí. ¿Talvez quieras compartir ese bento con migo también? –la estaba presionando, Rina se veía al borde de perder sus casillas**

**-"Lucia para estar molesta" Bueno, no veo por que, -dijo con recelo. **

**---------------------**

**Una hora y media después cuando terminaron de almorzar el Bento que Rina había preparado, ella se retiro por hoy. Pensando que sería lo mejor para su segunda jugada. Lucia quien estaba acompañada de Kaito, y agarrados de la mano, se sentía fatal sabiendo que le ocultaba algo a Kaito, mientras caminaban por la playa ella paro enfrente de Kaito y lo vio a los ojos.**

**-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, -dijo dudosa**

**-¿De que se trata? "¿Podrá ser…?" –Pauso**

**-Yo, yo… ayer, -fue interrumpida por el Kaito quien la miraba con mayor preocupación **

**-No, no, no, Lucia no es lo que crees… -Ahorra este fue interrumpido por ella**

**-Shhh… mi amor, -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en un tono suave –yo confío en ti. Solo me sentía mal por que pensé que sería malo ocultar aquella escena que vi, no trates de dañar a Rina. **

**-Si no lo hago, tú saldrás herida. No quiero ser egoísta pero tú eres más importante para mí. –Lucia se ruborizo.**

**-Yo estaré bien, tú encárgate de no ser tan pesado con ella, poco a poco sedera. –se despego de el y lo volvió a ver a los ojos –Bien ahorra prométeme algo, **

**-¿De que se trata? –pregunto curioso**

**-Nunca desconfiaras de mí también. La confianza tiene que ser mutua. Aparte tu eres muy celoso, -empezo ha molestarlo. **

**-mmm, ya veo… con que yo soy el celoso, eh… talvez si beso a otras chicas tu te pongas celosa, esa estará en mi lista. –dijo divertido.**

**-Kaito tonto, -dijo algo molesta –En fin, ¿lo prometes? –le extendió el meñique. **

**-Te lo prometo amor, -la beso dulcemente en los labios mientras se lo prometida con el meñique.**

**Fin del capitulo I**

**A.F: ¿Ya se deben de imaginar que va ha pasar?? Ha-ha… espero muchos reviews de parte suya! **

**(Autora del Fic)**

**Mi correo: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor secreto **

**Capitulo II**

**Por: Nadjasweetstar**

**Dentro de 1 una semana será San Valentín y una gran fiesta se lanzara, todos los alumnos de básicos están invitados. La noticia se esparció tan rápido hasta hay rumores de bebidas alcohólicas. Las chicas están tan emocionadas y Rina tiene un nuevo plan… en el cual consiste… (A/N: ya creen que les voy a decir… no… haha soy mala, regresando a la historia…) Rina había llamado a Ryuo, su primo quien era igual de guapo que su prima… era alto de cabello castaño claro con ojos verdes obscuros y tez clara. **

**-Ryuo te extrañe tanto, ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo mientras lo abrasaba**

**-Muy bien, ¿y tu primita? –pregunto devolviendo el abrazo.**

**-Pues enamorada, ¿Y como esta el reino? –pregunto divertida después de al ver el cambio de expresión en la cara de su primo. **

**-Pues bien, pero dime, ¿Quién es? –pregunto muy pero muy curioso**

**-Bueno es que la verdad tengo una rival… la princesa del Océano Pacifico. Y necesito que me ayudes, ¿sería eso posible? –pregunto con pena**

**-Claro no que es posible, además si es la princesa del Océano Pacifico me encantaría cooperar con tigo. **

**-Bueno, mira lo que tienes que hacer es enamorarla, pero dudo mucho que eso pase, solo que tienes que actuar enfrente de Kaito, para que el crea que Lucia, esta saliendo con tigo. –era sencillo**

**-Déjame aclarar algunas cosas… Kaito, es el nombre del chico que te gusta, ¿Verdad? –Rina movió la cabeza como signo de aprobación –Y Lucia se llama la princesa del océano Pacifico, ¿Cierto? –Rina volvió a mover la cabeza –Oh ya veo, esta bien… parece muy sencillo, veremos que pasa. **

**-Ojala que el resultado sea bueno, si no los dos nos fregamos. –los dos se retiraron sin saber que su conversación era escuchada por una cuyas sirenas de cabellos morados y Celestes de cabello ondulado.**

**-------------**

**En la casa de Karen.**

**-Esto es malo, definitivamente malo, -dijo mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.**

**-Cálmate, Karen. Solo tenemos que ver que tal se va desenvolviendo esto, -dijo con toda la tranquilidad Hannon.**

**-Pero si algo malo llegara a pasar, El pacifico y el Atlántico pueden tener una guerra. –dijo preocupada, muy preocupada por que su expresión no era muy calmada,**

**-Mira Karen, no creo que haya razón para alarmarse uno tanto, Rina y Lucia son dos princesas con sus cables bien puestos, no creo que sean rivales para siempre, Lucia es compresiva, al igual que Rina, las dos no son tontas. Y aparte, nosotras tenemos que preocuparnos que no salgan heridas pero de una forma que no sea muy extrovertida. ¿Entiendes? –era la primera vez que Hannon hablaba como si fuera todo una adolescente madura lista para volverse adulta. De pronto su helado se le cayo, -¡ay mi helado! –empezo ha lloriquear, o mejor dicho le falta un poco… -.-**

**-Ah… -suspiro Karen, por la reacción de su amiga hacia su helado. –Tú nunca cambiaras Hannon.**

**-Al igual que tu, Karen, -la contradijo y después la dos se echaron ha reír.**

**------------**

**Dos días antes de San Valentín, todas las chicas del salón de Kaito estaban formadas para darle un regalo o una caja de chocolates a Kaito quien parecía perturbado por tanta atención femenina. **

**Hacia el otro extremo del salón Lucia parecía mirar a su novio divertido, no celosa ni enojada, sino que divertida, mientras el estaba allí tratando de recibir o hacer que las chicas cambiaran de parecer, pero al final tuvo que recibir todo eso mas lo de Lucia. Mientras los dos estaban sentados en la playa, la brisa soplo de repente muy fuerte e hizo que una carta de San Valentín se saliera de la mochila de Kaito. Lucia se miraba interesada en la carta así que antes que Kaito la pudiera agarrar ella lo agarro.**

**-¡Oye! Consíguete tus propias cartas de amor. –empezo ha molestarla, mientras ella abría el sobre.**

**-Ya tengo muchas de parte tuya, gracias. –impidiendo que Kaito pudiera agarra la carta.**

**-Oh, pero yo digo de otros chicos, a que no tienes ni una. –Lucia abrió la carta pero antes de leerla le respondió a Kaito**

**-Claro que tengo millones, pero como tu eres tan celoso no te las enseño, -eso dejo riendo a Kaito, por un momento, para que Lucia pudiera leer la carta. Era de Rina para Kaito. Decía:**

"_**Mi amado Kaito:**_

_**Ya dentro de dos días será San Valentín, **_

_**Y me he enterado de algo fatal. **_

_**Lucia esta besándose en la azotea con un chico **_

_**Quien me di cuenta que no eras tu.**_

_**Te cuento esta horrible noticia **_

_**Por que tú no te mereces tal dolor.**_

_**Y quiero que sepas cuanto TE AMO.**_

_**Yo nunca te traicionaría, te lo juro. **_

_**En fin, me pregunto si vas ha romper con Lucia**_

_**Si quieres ir con migo al baile, **_

_**Mi querido Kaito, te quiero tanto.**_

_**Espero tu respuesta pronto. **_

_**Hasta pronto mi querido Amor,**_

_**Con amor, Rina…"**_

**Las lagrimas se le salieron rápidamente a Lucia quien boto la carta y salio corriendo. Kaito se levanto desorientado, no sabía que pasado. Agarro la carta que terminaba de caer. La leyó rápidamente y se quedo paralizado, claro sabia que era otra mentira de Rina pero Lucia parecía muy dolida, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo. En la noche alguien toco la puerta del cuarto de lucia.**

**-¿Quién es? –dijo triste.**

**Volvieron a tocar**

**-¿¡Quien es?! –elevo un poco la voz. **

**De pronto la puerta de abrió y la persona apago la luz rápidamente para no ser visto. Lucia no miraba nada, de pronto vio una Rosa enfrente suyo y a una persona con gorra. Esa persona le estaba extendiendo la rosa.**

**-¿Quién es? –pregunto **

**-Esta hermosa rosa no se compara con la bellaza que el sol ilumina por la mañana y la luna quien la cuida por la noche. –dijo mientras Lucia acepto la rosa. **

**-¿Kaito? –Pregunto -¿Eres tú?**

**-Te amo, mi pequeña sirena, -se acerco a ella y la abrazan cariñosamente, -¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos?**

**-Yo siento mucho, -empezo –Veras es solo que, yo me sentía muy amargada y aparte yo… **

**-Shhh… no tienes por que darme una explicación. Sobre la promesa que hicimos yo confió en ella y en ti, yo se que no pudiste hacerlo por que yo se que no tienes opción mas que a mi o a mi. –bromeo. –aparte si me traicionaras nunca encontrarías a un chico tan lindo y comprensivo como yo.**

**-jajaja, si claro. –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, **

**De pronto las luces se encendieron. Kaito y Lucia se separaron rápidamente, eran Hannon y Karen quienes los veían con cara de diversión. La cara de los dos se ruborizo mucho, Karen se río muy egocéntricamente mientras que Hannon solo los miraba muy divertida.**

**-¿Ustedes no saben tocar la puerta? –pregunto Lucía enojada.**

**-Bueno, creímos que estabas dormida. –dijo Hannon mientras se rascaba la cabeza**

**-Teníamos algo que decirte pero como veo que estas algo ocupada con tu novio, te lo diremos mañana. –dijo Karen mientras caminaba hacía atrás con Hannon**

**-Hasta mañana, -se despidió Hannon.**

**-Adiós, chicas -dijo Kaito, como cara de que, "¿Y a estas que le pasa?"**

**-Será mejor que yo mejor me vaya también. Cariño, pero sabes creo que te pusiste celosas. –lo vio con cara de diversión –y aparte creo que sobreactuaste. –se rió un poco **

**-Kaito eres un idiota, -dijo mientras lo sacaba de su habitación y se recostó contra la puerta, tras la puerta**

**-Oye, hermosa sirena, si no me das un beso de despedida me enojare con tigo. Ábreme, amor… **

**-Deja de jugar con migo… -dijo en un suspiro.**

**-Es enserio. –afirmo el**

**-Yo también, -ella también afirmo -te amo, -dijo divertida**

**-Yo quiero mi beso… **

**-Deja de actuar como un niño, kaito… -le sugirió ella**

**-¡Soy un niño y quiero mi beso! –protesto tras la puerta todavía **

**-Kaito, no. Te lo prometo te lo daré a media noche en San Valentín. –le prometió.**

**-Esta bien, -dijo resignado. **

**-Ya falta poco para San Valentín te amo, -le dijo tras la puerta**

**-Yo también te amo –le dijo suavemente tras la puerta**

**-Ya me voy. –se retiro.**

**Pero no sabían era que Rina estaba en la vuelta del lugar y oyó toda la conversación. Se recostó ante al muro muy pensativa, con cara de preocupación, pensó en muchas cosas.**

**-"no puedo retractarme, ahorra necesito ser firme" **

**FIN DEL CAP II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor secreto**

**Capitulo III**

**Ya dentro de dos horas iba ha comenzar la fiesta de San Valentín, tan proclamada por toda la semana. Las chicas ya estaban ansiosas en sus casas, ya que la fiesta era el sábado por la noche.**

**Lucia estaba bellísima esa noche. Tenía puesto un vestido muy bien ajustado que dejaba ver varias cositas que ustedes ya sabrán. Era un vestido de noche no tan largo, hasta casi después de las rodillas y el diseño era hermoso de flores rosas con unos hermosos adornos, se puso unas sandalias no tan altas color rosa pastel. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en coleta alta e iba un sin con un poco de maquillaje. Hannon y Rina quien ya se habían terminado de arreglar le estaban echando una mano a Lucia quien estaba mas desorientada que saber ni que.**

**Kaito estaba enfrente de la puerta con una rosa escondida atrás de el, (Ya saben para quien será). En fin Kaito toco el timbre, y espero que alguien saliera fue Hannon, la que salio quien no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario a Kaito**

**-Kaito, que bien te miras hoy… -le dijo con cortejo. –Podría envidiar a Lucia y quitárselo. –bromeo **

**-Hay no, tu tampoco me vayas ha caer Hannon, con Rina ya tengo demasiado. –bromeo el también mientras le sonreía cariñosamente. -¿Por qué Lucia se tarda tanto? –pregunto curioso**

**-A la perfección nunca se la apresura. Ya bajara dentro de unos segundos. –le aseguro ella y así fue. –Oh… ahí viene. –Kaito se quedo mudo al ver que tanta belleza en su novia. –Bueno yo me retiro, -se aparto de ese lugar**

**Kaito la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y le entrego la hermosa rosa blanca con rosado. Lucia se quedo fascinada con el color de esta. Le sonrió cariñosamente y le dio las gracias. Mientras se dirigían a la fiesta, agarrados de la mano, caminando por la playa, (¡awww! Que romántico) **

**-Que noche mas linda, -comento Lucia**

**-Si, -afirmo Kaito, -lastima que no sea tan linda como tu, -la halago, eso hizo que Lucia se sonrojara completamente. **

**-¿Estas molestándome otra vez? ¿Verdad? –quiso creer ella**

**-La verdad que no, -dijo simplemente, -¿Te lo demuestro? –pregunto divertido, al ver la expresión tan sonrojada de su novia.**

**-Yo… -no pudo terminar de hablar por que Kaito había sellado sus labios contra los de el, en un dulce y cariñoso beso. Quien gustosamente ella correspondió.**

**-Te amo, **

**-Yo también. **

**--------------------------------**

**A media noche Rina y su primo pusieron en marcha su plan, mientras que Lucia estaba en el baño, Rina llamo a Kaito al patio, Kaito decidido de aclarar la cosas asistió. Cuando Lucia salio del baño piso a un chico, **

**-¡Lo siento! –dijo preocupada**

**-No está bien, -dijo el joven alzando la mirada**

**-¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarlo? –pregunto con todas las buenas intenciones**

**-Talvez, si me concede una soda al lado suyo, -dijo con una matadora sonrisa**

**-Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer**

**-Gracias, **

**-------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto afuera de la fiesta, digamos como en una fuente enfrente de la fiesta.**

**-¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto Kaito**

**-Bueno, Kaito… veraz, ¿Leíste la carta que te mande? –pregunto segura**

**-Si, y no te creo, -le aseguro**

**-claro, es lógico, -empezo a decir –Es tu novia, y confías en ella. Eso es claro, y tampoco me da ventaja para me creas, -aseguro**

**-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunto confuso**

**-Yo te quiero mucho, Kaito y no quiero que te lastimen, y no quiero que sigas engañando. Mira, -Kaito volteo a ver y se llevo una gran sorpresa, abrió intensamente los ojos. -¿Qué significa esto? –vio a Lucia y a otro chico que no era el con ella y besándose. **

**-Has sido engañado. –Concluyo –Yo estoy aquí para ti, Kaito… siempre. –Dijo con cara de victoriosa **

**Kaito bajo la cabeza y con fuerza cero los puños. Jalo y a Rina y la beso. Mientras tanto adentro. Ryuo le señalo la escena tras la ventana. **

**-Es… es... es… imposi…ble, -dijo mientras miraba la escena, sintió como si el corazón se le partiera.**

**-Lo siento, y siento el beso también, no fue mi intención. –dijo sinceramente**

**-No, no fue tu culpa, -dijo Lucia desorientada –Si me disculpas, no me siento muy bien, -dijo retirándose**

**----------------------------------------**

**Esa noche Lucia lloro con toda su alma, no lo puedo creer. Se sentía traicionada, botada, engañada y lo pero era una incrédula por no darse cuenta. Hannon y Karen se sentían por una parte culpables, pero no podían interferir. Al día siguiente que era Domingo. Lucia estaba en banca sentada sola, muy deprima. De pronto Ryuo se acerco a ella con una lata de café. Y se la alzo, Lucia alzo la mirada no muy animada**

**-Me pareció buena idea, te vez muy deprimida. –comento con una matadora sonrisa**

**-Gracias –y le acepto la lata de café**

**-¿quieres hablar? –pregunto gustoso de escucharla**

**-Te aburriría por seguro, que si. –afirmo **

**-No, ¿Somos amigos no? –la miro consoladoramente.**

**-Si, es que aún no me pasa, que el la haya besado, yo pensé que… yo era alguien importante para el. –dijo honestamente sin llorar**

**-A veces las cosas no suelen ser lo que uno espera, "como yo" –comento**

**-Aún así el y yo teníamos algo especial, algo intocable, pero ahorra veo que solo yo estaba dando electricidad sin una respuesta, -dijo sarcásticamente**

**-Oye, no deprimas, yo te apoyo, y yo se que encontraras a alguien que de verdad te quiera y te aprecie. –Actuó, por un momento se sintió mal pero tuvo una sensación extra de cariño mutuo**

**-Gracias, -los dos se abrazaron mutuamente.**

**Kaito paso allí y los vio, hizo como que no los vio y pasó enfrente de Lucia. Lucia quien se dio cuenta lo soltó rápidamente y se paro enfrente de Kaito y lo detuvo. **

**-Tenemos que hablar, -dijo ella**

**-No tengo nada de que hablar con tigo, Lucia. Terminamos. –esa palabra le retumbo en la cabeza a Lucia**

**-¡Bien! –dijo molesta y le tiro el anillo que el alguna vez le dio. **

**Ryuo los miro asombrado, esto no era lo que el querría ni lo que pensó que pasaría, se sentía culpable pero no podía hacer o decir nada hasta hablar sobre el asunto con Rina. El solo mira a Kaito decepcionado y se después salió atrás de Lucia, para consolarla.**

**-Termino, -se dijo a si mismo con la mirada baja.**

**FIN DEL CAP III **

**REVIEWS!!**

**Por fa… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**-se termino, -lucia salio corriendo muy herida, Ryuo la vio con gran lamento, esto era muy injusto pero no podía hacer nada, esto le traía muy nostálgicos recuerdos sobre su pasado. **

**--------------------------**

**Lucia estaba sentada en la playa, estática, pensativa y herida. No sabía lo que había pasado de la noche a la mañana su relación había terminado. Y no sabía por que. ¿Qué hizo mal? Cerca de allí Lucia vio a la distancia algo que la hirió mucho más. Kaito se estaba besando con Rina. Abrió los ojos en par en par, sentía que mil lanzas habían atravesado su corazón. Voltio la cara de aquella escena como su el cuello se le hubiese oxidado.**

**No sabía a donde correr o que hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Un castaño de ojos esmeralda la miraba con gran nostalgia.**

**-Lucia no sufras más. –la jalo y la abrazo**

**-yo… yo… -lloro en el hombro de Ryuo por un rato en su hombro después caminaron por la playa**

**-¿Ya estas mejor? –pregunto preocupado**

**-Si, gracias… -dijo con una débil sonrisa.**

**-Lucia, ¿Te acuerdas el día de San Valentín? Cuando eso paso… mmm… no es que te lo quiera recordar pero, me gustaría mucho que aceptaras ser mi novia. Yo se que aún no estas lista pero me gustaría mucho y tu me gustas mucho.**

**-Tú también me gustas mucho Ryuo pero como amigo, para mí Kaito fue y será mi último amor. Lo siento, pero yo… -sin darse cuenta Ryuo ya la estaba besando. Lucia lo empujo un poco y volteo la cara. –Lo siento, no puedo…**

**-Lo entiendo. Discúlpame, yo solo quería probar de que me decías era verdad. Ahorra lo se… y lo siento, no era mi intención obligarte. –dijo apenado**

**-Te disculpo con una sola condición, -dijo sin ánimos pero parecía divertida.**

**-¿Qué? –pregunto intrigado**

**-Desde ahorra en adelante serás mi mejor amigo. Promételo… -dijo mientras le alzaba el meñique.**

**-"Que extraño me siento, esto me trae tanto nostálgicos recuerdos, no debería…" –aún así en contra de su voluntad lo prometió después de haberle prometido eso no pudo creer que hace dos día había tratado de traicionarla. Separándola del ser mas querido para ella.**

**--------------------------**

**Esa misma tarde, Rina y Ryuo se reunieron para festejar, pero por lo visto Ryuo tenia cara de pocos amigos… ''**

**-¿y a ti que te pasa? -pregunto su prima mientras le lanzaba una lata de soda. **

**-Rina, creo que hemos pecado. –dijo muy seriamente, Rina soltó una risilla. **

**-Creo que la espuma se te subió a la cabeza, haber… ¿Qué tan gran pecado hemos hecho? –pregunto sarcásticamente**

**-No era correcto lo del la fiesta de San Valentín. –dijo mientras aplastaba su lata de soda con enojo.**

**-Ya es tarde y lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya no podemos retroceder. –Ryuo la miro irritado, enojado, con furia -¿y por que ese cambio de actitud Ryuo? No me digas que… -Ryuo la interrumpió**

**-No, nada que ver, no es lo que tu piensas… -dijo algo nervioso, su voz se oía algo estremecida.**

**-Si no es eso, entonces, ¿Por qué Ryuo? ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer? Me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar ahorra me quieres traicionar, ¿Por qué? Dime… -todas sus preguntas que le estaba haciendo Rina lo ponían tenso y casi le estresaban**

**-Rina, no te estoy traicionando sino me recuerda mi pasado, de cómo alguien hizo lo mismo con migo y con Coco. –A rina se le partió el corazón cuando lo recordó, pero ya era demasiado tarde y su envidia por lucia no la dejaba. **

**-Lo siento Ryuo pero no puedo. Dime algo… ¿te gusta Lucia verdad? Sino fuera eso no tendríamos el por que estar discutiendo en lugar de festejar. –dijo irritada, pero era verdad… Ryuo estaba enamorado de Lucia.**

**-Si, me temo que si, -se estremeció. –Creí que no me volvería ha enamorar de alguien pero así paso. No puedo hacer nada en contra de lo que siento. –dijo nostálgicamente, Rina lo podía sentir…la tristeza de su primo, no le parecía justo. **

**-Inténtalo con ella, así los dos saldríamos ganando… Creo que si te esfuerzas un poco ella caerá rendida a ti y… -Ryuo aplasto tanto la soda que la exploto. –Ryuo… -musito ella.**

**-A ella no le intereso yo, me dijo que Kaito sería si ultimo y único amor que preferiría morir sabiendo que tuvieron tan buenos recuerdos, de cuanto se quisieron y de su melancólica ruptura. –Ryuo apretó los dientes, -me cuesta admitir que quiero lo mejor para ella, así que te lo imploro Rina, por favor… di toda la verdad y terminemos con esto. –la voz suplicadota llego al corazón de Rina.**

**-Yo no puedo… ya te lo dije, ya dimos el paso hacia delante. Ahorra no hay marcha atrás. Lo siento, ya son dos días desde que eso pasó. –Rina tenía la mirada clavada al suelo.**

**-eres increíblemente egoísta, -no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Su primo ahorra la detestaba, todo por que ella quería obtener algo prohibido para ella. –Lo siento Ryuo.**

**-Olvídalo… -dijo con enojo. –Veré como soluciono yo todo esto. –Rina levanto la mirada bruscamente y sus ojos se encendieron en amenazantes bolas de fuego.**

**-Ryuo tu serás mi primo pero no dejara que arruines algo que me costo tanto. Te prohibido que me traiciones. –dijo amenazante mente. **

**-Tu no me controlas Rina, desde ahorra te deseo suerte con lo que vaya ha pasar en el futuro por que no te veo uno muy brillante. –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse**

**Rina se rió –talvez sea cierto pero tu no tendrás tampoco mucho futuro con Lucia, si lo solucionas todo tu saldrás perdiéndola. Te lo aseguro. Así que mejor ten cuidado con lo que vayas ha hacer o decir, -Ryuo se miraba asustado y perturbado pero no, se dio la vuelta otra vez para ver cara a cara a su prima.**

**-La perderé, pero ganare su amistad, prefiero eso que nada. A cambio tu Rina te quedaras sin la amistad de el y sin amor… por tu codicia, te doy dos días para que tu misma se lo digas o sino yo tendré que intervenir. Al final tenías razón te termine traicionando, pero tu ya lo habías hecho desde un principio. Ojo con ojo, diente con diente. Hasta pronto. Y piensa bien lo que vas ha hacer. –Rina lo miraba con gran furia mientras el se alejaba del lugar.**

**-¡Nunca me daré por vencida!!!! –Rina exploto la lata de soda furiosa, no lo podía creer. Su primo, la estaba traicionando, esto era patético. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryou se dirigió hacia la casa de Lucia pero ella no estaba allí. Hannon lo invito a pasar, el acepto con una idea que se le vino fulminantemente. Hannon le dio un pastelillo de frutas.**

**-gracias, -le agradeció Ryou con una sonrisa**

**-De anda, -hannon se sentó.**

**-¿hannon? ¿Verdad? –Hannon asintió con la cabeza. –De acuerdo. Hannon, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes en re unir a Kaito y a Lucia. –Hannon lo miro fijamente. Ryou lo noto –Lo que pasa es que…-Hannon lo interrumpió**

**-Yo se lo que pasa. –Dijo ella con una cara seria –Realmente no se por que haces esto. Primero te involucras en el romance de Lucia y de Kaito y ahorra los quieres unir, ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas como están? Te saldría a ti. –Hannon lo estaba probando**

**-claro, tienes razón, pero Lucia, aunque no la conozca mucho me ha demostrado que ella no amara a otra persona que no sea Kaito, y además yo nunca me dignaría, bueno en el pasado si, de ser tan desgraciado como lo fui. Así que te lo ruego, te lo imploro, Hannon, ayúdame. –Hannon lo mira satisfacía.**

**-De acuerdo. –Concluyo –pero no será fácil.**

**-Ya tengo algo en mente. –Hannon acerco su oído y después sonrió victoriosamente **

**-Eso me parece buena idea. –Hannon sonrío feliz -¿Cuándo lo ponemos en marcha? –pregunto ansiosa **

**-mañana como las clases terminan temprano me imaginaba que después que todo el mundo se fuera tu podrías llamar a Kaito y yo a Lucia y así ponemos el plan en marcha.**

**-de acuerdo. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto en la playa, Rina y Kaito estaban cara a cara estaban platicando seriamente **

**-¿Rina? **

**-Si dime, amor. –dijo mientras se le colgó del cuello**

**Pero Kaito la soltó -¿Fuiste tu quien lo planeo todo? **

**-¿Perdón como dices? –Rina estaba empezando a ponerse tensa –No logro entender, lo que me quieres decir**

**-Que si fuiste tu la causante de mi ruptura con Lucia. –pregunto serio**

**-Amor, como crees, claro que no. Y además… ¿Por qué querría yo? Para serte sincera yo solo esperaba mi oportunidad no veo que hay de mala en eso. Tu terminaste con ella y yo estoy tratando de bueno… que te olvides de ella y me mires. ¿Es eso tan malo? –dijo muy pero muy dramáticamente Rina**

**-No lo siento. Yo solo pensé en esa posibilidad. **

**-¿entonces quieres decirme que tengo oportunidad? –pregunto ilusionada Rina**

**-Lo siento, en eso no te puedo asegurar nada. Para serte sincero, Lucia fue y será la única a quien yo amare, por siempre. Ella fue todo para mí. No podría arriesgarme a una aventura sabiendo que la tengo a ella el corazón. –Rina sentía que impotente, ante tal gran lazo de amor. **

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IV **

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	5. Chapter 5

Amor Secreto

CAPITLO V

"-Kaito… eres un estúpido... ¿Cómo puedes preferirla a ella mas que a mi?" –Rina pensó furiosa -entiendo… Pero, yo nunca me daré por vencida. No me daré por vencía nunca, nunca, nunca. Eso te lo aseguro Kaito. –Rina esta súper segura de que todo saldría bien.

-Rina… -musito Kaito sorprendido. –lo siento en verdad, me gustaría mucho que lo nuestro fuera solo una amistad simple. –la sinceridad de Kaito estaba hiriendo a Rina, y mas su orgullo.

-Oh vamos, por favor. –Rina estaba empezando a perder el quicio -¿Por qué vas a perder tu valioso tiempo sufriendo por tu pasado? –Kaito la volteo a ver furioso y moleste.

-Ella aún no es mi pasado. He pasado tantas cosas con ella. Promesas, recuerdos, besos imborrables. Yo no te podría ser fiel aún sabiendo que ella sigue en mi cabeza y más en mi corazón. No quiero terminar siendo el quien te haya herido. –confeso.

-Entonces no lo hagas, por favor… yo te ayudare a olvidarla. Kaito reacciona todo término. –Kaito lo sabía pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo lo estaba engañando. El solo suspiro.

-Oye, tengo que ir a ver a Hannon quiere que le ayude con algo. Nos vemos después. ¿Si? –Rina asintió y se despidieron.

Algo en la mirada de Rina le molestaba a Kaito era como si ella estuviera al borde de la locura, por un amor. Talvez era un amor muy secreto, aún así su mirada despedía deseo, locura y codicia, algo que Kaito no entendía por que.

Rina era una chica muy linda y correcta. Le confundía saber por que se obsesionaba tanto con el. Talvez era por eso que Kaito sospechara tanto de ella. Sus instintos lo confundían, su cabeza le decía una cosa y su corazón otra. Kaito querría confiar en la pureza y la palabra de Rina, aunque tuviera ese sentimiento tan inseguro.

Kaito llego al PEARL PIAR, toco el timbre de la puerta de atrás. Hannon salio apresurada, mas bien corriendo y se lo llevo de paso. Los dos corrían hacia el colegio.

-¿Hannon? ¿Por qué corremos? ¿Cuál es la prisa? –pregunto desconcertado mientras seguía corriendo.

-Por que estamos llegando tarde, me equivoque respecto a la hora la cual de avise. Lo siento, pero agradecería que corrieras lo más rápido posible. –la sinceridad de Hannon nunca fue irremediable, más en momentos como estos.

Kaito y Hannon corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. Kaito no sabía donde Hannon lo querría llevar se acercaban a un edificio que Kaito logro reconocer al instante. Era el colegio. Hannon no paro en la entrada solo siguió corriendo subiendo las escaleras.

Kaito se quedo parado allí unos segundos hasta que decidió seguir a Hannon, debería de haber una buena razón por que ella lo conduciría hasta el colegio. Kaito pensó que fue en vano correr hasta el colegio y para nada. (Eso es lo que el cree)

Kaito subió las escalares lo más rápido que puedo para no perderle el paso a Hannon. Hannon realmente era muy buena corriendo, tal era la corredora mas hábil de las chicas. Kaito tomo el corredor izquierdo y curso a la derecha. Analizo todo el lugar, buscando a Hannon quien estaba en el salón de música.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto Kaito entrando al salón de música.

-Uhmm… ¿kaito? ¿Me pasarías el trapo y la escoba? Están el armario. –Había algo en la voz de Hannon que Kaito no estaba muy convencido del todo.

El abrió la puerta del armario se encontró a Lucia allí adentro. El no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Pero en los instantes que el pensaba ellos alguien lo empujo de atrás muy fuerte y cerro la puerta con llave rápidamente. (Ahorra ya saben porque no corrió en vano. Jajaja)

Kaito se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empezó a somatar la puerta y tratando de abrirla pero inútil. Estaba encerrado con Lucia sin comida. (Eso es lo que cree) sin haber hecho tarea. Se sentía frustrado y estresado, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

A cambio Lucia se sentía nerviosa y presionada. Después tantos malentendidos que tuvo, estaba metida con su ex en un armario, no era tan pequeño por eso no se quejaban, pero no lo podía soportar. Era Sábado eso decía que tendrían que estar encerrados hoy y mañana. Muchas cosas podrían pasar entre ellas, peleas, cositas bonitas, reconciliaciones y quien sabe… Podrían desenlazar malentendidos y hasta resolverlos.

Cuando Kaito se canso de somatar la puerta volteo a ver a Lucia quien estaba en una esquinita con una chamarra durmiendo, al parecer no solo para el había sido un día muy largo pero muy temprano para como dormir. (Déjemelo en una siesta…) Kaito sintió muchas cosas al ver a Lucia tan normal. Le daban ganas de besarla como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tuvo que controlarse.

Por: Eun park

No pero tenía que ser duro no podía ablandarse ahorra. La tendría que tratar de la forma mas fría posible. Kaito le dio un último golpe a la puerta el cual hizo que despertara a Lucia.

-¿Kaito? –pregunto ella temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el de espalda con la mirada debajo.

-quiero que arreglemos la cosas. –Kaito se quedo callado.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que dijo

-¿huh? –no entendía.

-¿Qué hay que arreglar entre tu y yo? ¿No había todo acabado ya? Que yo recuerde creo que si. –El corazón de Lucia y el de Kaito se partieron en miles de trozos.

-No, no es lo que tú crees. No…

-¡Basta! –Kaito la interrumpió bruscamente. –No quiero oírte. –murmullo.

-Kaito… -Lucia quedo atónita, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse sin que ella lo quisiera. Lucia no querría que Kaito la oyera llorar, pero era verdad, todo había terminado. Sin querer Lucia había dejado que se le saliera un gemido de dolor.

Kaito reacciono y volteo a ver a Lucia. La expresión de Lucia despedía dolor, decepción, miedo, sufrimiento y tristeza. De repente algo paso la memoria de Kaito. Un memoria, una promesa. Una promesa rota.

FLASH BACK 1

-Te prometo que nunca jamás te volveré a lastimar. –le prometió este abrasándola

-Confío en ti, Kaito. –dijo Lucia limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño o nos separe. Te lo juro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--------------------------------------

FLASH BACK 2

-¿confiaras en mi pase lo que pase? –pregunto la rubia

-Siempre, nunca desconfiaría de ti, princesa. Te amo tanto que eso nunca pasaría.

Lucia sonrió –Gracias, gracias por confiar en mi y cumplir aún siendo tonterías.

-Al contrario, me encanta complacerte. Y no son tonterías yo te entiendo, se como te sientes y por eso me gusta siempre estar con tigo y hacerte feliz. –le dio un beso en la frente

-Te amo Kaito. –dijo Lucia

-Yo más, cariño.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2.

-------------------------------------

Kaito entendió ahorrita. Había sido el quien había roto sus promesas, al romper sus promesas su confianza desapareció. Lucia era la única lastimada aquí. Todo por culpa de los grandes celos de Kaito. Kaito camino hacia donde estaba Lucia situada se hinco enfrente de ella. Jalo su barbilla hasta donde estaba el y la beso. Cuando termino de darle el beso la abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto. He roto varias de nuestras promesas fue un tonto.

-Debemos arreglar las cosas.

-Si. –asintió el,

Ahorra los dos estaba reconciliados y felices, pero aún faltaba algo. El problema de Rina.

Kaito estaba demasiado feliz para como discutir de ello, preferiría discutirlo mas tarde. Cuando se sienta a gusto y listo. Hasta entonces el prefiere estar con Lucia.

-¿amor? –lo llamo Lucia

-¿Qué paso? –contesto Kaito. Lucia lo volteo a ver. Como ella estaba abrazada de Kaito por detrás.

-Deberíamos disculpar a Rina. –Kaito se sorprendió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el algo molesto. -¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo? Eso no es justo.

-Yo lo se, pero ella me ayudo y apoyo mucho, mucho antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos. Además ella es una de mis compañeras… -Lucia aclaro su voz. –Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Verdad?

-Aun así. No me parece.

-Por favor. Kaito no puedes ser así con las personas.

-Sería así con todo aquel que tratara de hacerte daño. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de todo lo que yo tempo por ti? –pregunto el preocupado.

-Yo temo mas por ti, temo por que la gente como Rina nos quiera separa, pero aún así yo se que tu confías en y yo en ti. –Lucia estaba segura de todo lo que decía. –Cuando logremos salir de este lugar, iremos a hablar con Rina. Prométemelo. –Kaito no podía contra la persistencia de Lucia, así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

-Está bien. Pero me gustaría mucho que este tiempo que estamos aquí solos lo usemos solo en nosotros. ¿Si? –dijo mientras empezaba a besar a Lucia.

FIN DEL CAP V


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

POR: abrilly park

Rina estaba furiosa después de no ver a Lucia por el PIER PEAL y después de enterarse que estaba encerrada con Kaito. Al parecer todo lo que había hecho hasta ahorra era en vano. Pero no esto no lo permitiría.

No, esto aún así no podía terminar ella tendría que luchar con todo lo que tuviera. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse lo hecho estaba. Ella salio en busca de Ryou su "cómplice" el quien ya no era. Al llegar Rina se dio cuenta que el también estaba involucrado en eso. Eso le causo una gran decepción a Rina. ¿Qué podía pesar? Además Ryou era un hombre después de todo. Tenía sentimientos y se merecía a una buena mujer, pero aún así no podía afrontar el hecho de que fue traicionada por su mejor amigo. Aun que fuera su primo ella lo apreciaba demasiado.

-Entiendo, -finalizo Rina. –Aún no lo puedo creer. El que tú me hayas traicionado. Éramos tan unidos, pero al parecer que los sentimientos de los chicos, no al decir verdad tus sentimientos fueron curados por mi peor enemigo, solo te pido que no interfieras. –las ultimas palabras de Rina fueron firmes y frías.

-Rina… -dijo antes de que ella se marchara. –Lo siento de verdad, pero esto no me lo puedo permitir, sería como pecar. Dudo mucho que tú lo puedas ver. La mirada de esos dos, es tan pura y dulce. Aun que logres… de alguna manera retener y separarlos ten por seguro que el no te amara, ni mirara de la misma forma. Te lo digo entendiendo como hombre lo que el siente. Rina déjemelo aquí te lo ruego por ultima vez. –le imploro. –Solo tú saldrás herida. Eso me preocupa. –Rina quien estaba parada de espalda se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

-Mi amor se estuvo guardado por secreto todo este tiempo. No sabes todo el dolor que sentí viéndolos a todos ellos. Lucia una de mis mejores amigas, aliadas y Kaito el primer hombre del que me enamore, pero aun que trate de reprimir esos sentimientos, que sabía que eran incorrectos no lo puede lograr. Aun que te explicara miles de veces no lo entenderías… la mirada tan dulce con la que mirada aun que no fuera de amor. Las sonrisa amigables de que me dedicaba y lo comprensivo que era con migo, pero al parecer el no querría lo que yo.

-Rina… -A Ryou se le partía el corazón saber que estaba haciendo sufrir a su prima. Su mejor amiga.

-Será mejor que me vaya hiendo… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Ah… y por favor te lo pido por favor no intervengas, no me gustaría tenerte como enemigo. ¿Lo sabes? ¿No es así? -Ryou asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces hasta pronto. –se despidió Rina y salio corriendo,

-Ay Rina. No se por que sufres tanto por un chavo quien en ya esta profundamente enamorado.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rina llego al edificio el cual ella creyó que podía haber entrado fácilmente pero no fue así estaban Karen y Noelle allí protegiendo la entrado principal.

-chicas, que bueno que están necesito de su ayuda. Verán… -Rina iba a comenzar a explicarles pero Karen la interrumpió.

-¡Rina! basta ya… -dijo Karen hiendo al grano como siempre. –Deja ya de ser tan terca. Rina abre los ojos. Kaito no es para ti. El ya tiene dueña.

-Aun que Karen sea algo dinámica para decirte tal cosas, pero en cierto sentido es muy cierto. Yo se que es difícil olvidar a la persona que quieres pero mira todas lo pudimos superar empezando por Coco hasta por Hannon. –Rina quedo atónita al ver que sus amigas estaban en contra.

-Lo sabia… ¡Ustedes también iban ha estar en contra mía!!! –exclamo furiosa.

-¡Tranquilízate! –le reclamo Karen a quien no le gusta ni en lo mínimo la actitud de Rina.

-Oye, tú cállate. ¿Me oíste? Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no. –le reclamo de vuelta.

-Karen no venimos aquí con la intención de entablar una pelea la cual nos llevara a nada, -dijo Noelle con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

Karen dio un profundo suspiro al igual que Rina.

-apártense de mi camino. –les sugirió Rina mas que decidida

Karen y Noelle se miraron mutuamente, ya estaba decidido, si podía para a Rina por las buenas entonces tendría que hacer por las malas. No había otra opción. Lo único que ellas sabían era que Rina estaba mal. Karen y noelle se pusieron en modo de batalla, pero no se trasformaron. Tendrá que ser por lo físico.

-Entonces así es como esta la cosa. ¿Eh? La prefieren a ella. ¿No es así? –Rina se sentía traicionada

-Rina. –llamo Noelle. –creo que has de peder uno de los temas principales por la cual fuiste escogida –dijo sin perder la postura de batalla. –Has sido escogida para defender el amor verdadero y encontrar tu compatible. Pero eso no induce a lo que tu estas tratando de hacer… ¿Es que no lo vez?

-¡Noelle basta!

-¡no! Dejemos las cosas claras; lo que tus estas haciendo es 'engañarte' Rina despierta ¡ya! –Noelle tenía razón y Rina lo sabía pero era tan humillante.

-Lo empecé –musito –Lo tengo que terminar.

-Estas equivocada. Es verdad es que si… Lo empezaste pero lo puedes detener… -intervino Karen.

Rina suspiro.

-pero yo no busco mas que amor… -concluyo. –Talvez… talvez… solo fue mi amor fue absurdo y egoísta. No se que me paso. Aún así necesito hablar con Kaito. Y creo que también con Lucia. Si es que alguna vez siquiera me quiera ver.

-Tú tranquila. –Dijo Noelle bajando la defensa –Está bien, tu conoces a Lucia y ella te va a disculpar.

-Ah… ya era hora… -comento Karen, también bajando la guardia. –Bueno vamos pues. Hay que aclara las cosas lo mas antes posible eso sería lo mas ideal.

-Ahorra no puedo. –dijo Rina.

-¿huh? –Noelle y Karen se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Piensas escapar o algo así? –pregunto Karen

-No se si "escapar" sea la palabra correcta. Pienso tomar el primer vuelo esta tarde a Roma. –les comento

-Pero… -Noelle y Karen se sorprendieron, era como si Rina lo hubiera tenía todo planeado.

-No Rina. Yo huyas. –le recomendó Karen.

-Es que no estoy huyendo. –le aclaro Rina. –solo necesito tiempo a solas con migo misma y no puedo y ni quiero ver a Lucia o a Kaito ahorrita. Que piensen lo que quieran de mí. Que soy una descarada, sin vergüenza y todo lo demás pero sería mejor dejar que el tiempo pase. ¿No? Bueno… eso es lo que al menos pienso yo.

-Me parece comprensible. –concluyo Noelle.

-Gracias. –sonrió Rina. Por favor les pido que expliquen bien de mi parte a Kaito y a Lucia y que le digan que en verdad que lo siento mucho. Y cuando tenga el valor de pararme en limpio en frente de ellos dos volveré. –les pidió.

-Rina, de pronto todo es como si lo hubieras planeado. –comento Karen sorprendidísima. –No me esperaba un final así.

Rina solo les guineo el ojo. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas pero una de ellas era esta. El destino el cual uno nunca sabía lo que iba a pasar. Talvez así era mejor. Talvez así la vida fuera mas divertida. A veces uno tiene obstáculos que vencer pero prefieren reprimirlos e ignorarlos… o a veces la persona de quien te enamoras no es tu mitad perfecta. Talvez… será el tiempo el quien lo decida todo.

Rina se retiro de allí con la cara en alto muy arrepentida y a la vez aliviada. Pero en lo muy profundo se su corazón ella sabía que no podía reprimir aquel amor… amor secreto que quiso que todo el mundo lo supiera pero solo se convirtió en avaricia y eso la llevo al fracaso en el amor. Uno nunca sabe.

-----------------------------

Al día siguiente cuando dejaron salir a los dos novios les contaron todo con detalle. Como había pasado todo. Al principio Kaito se enojo al no poder entender la decisión de Rina. El pensó que era un acto de cobardía, pero después comprendió aquel sentimiento el cual quizás Rina pudo haber podido pasar por.

-Aún así me hubiera gustado hablar con ella. –comento Lucia.

-Es muy vergonzoso mostrase ante a un triangulo amoroso el cual tu hayas terminando como una tonta, o sea no como una tonta sino que con un sentimiento así. De que sus sentimientos sean reprimidos y rechazados. Por mi parte –se refirió Hannon –yo la entiendo.

-Quien no. –agrego Noelle. –Rina es una chica muy competitiva y audaz pero al fin sede aun que no le beneficie. Ella tiene un corazón tan fino y fresco. También tiene una gran actitud… creo que eso es lo que la ayuda.

-Ya la extraño… -dijo Lucia (con lagrimitas al estilo anime)

-¡Lucia! Ya estas empezando. –comento Karen.

-Pero si la extraño…

-¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho?? –pregunto Karen…

-No me la arruines Karen… Rina y sus consejos… me harán mucha falta. –chillo

-¿Y yo que? –Pregunto Hannon -¿Yo no soy la que te da los 'buenos' consejo??? –pregunto algo ofendida.

-Oh vamos Hannon tu eres buena para todo. En los consejos pues… a veces no mucho me ayudas… -dijo sinceramente Lucia. A Hannon es le forma una gotita al estilo anime…

-Gracias… si claro. Es muy dulce de tu parte, poner en bajo mis consejito… -dijo poniendo una carita triste.

-Oh... por eso es malo pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes. Uno se logra acostumbrarse a ustedes… -suspiro Kaito. –Todas su locuras ahorra solo parecen problemas no tonterías. Que raro… por eso digo que hay una distancia entre las amigas de mi novia, (quienes son una locas) que con mi novia…

Todas miraran a Kaito con cara de matarlo.

-Bueno ignoremos al muchacho listo… -sugiero Hannon.

-Buena idea. –Agrego Karen… -ya que se cree el muy, muy.

-Oh vamos chicas no me digan que se enojaron por un simple comentario. –dijo Kaito quien sabía que si estaba en problemas.

-Oh… un pequeño comentario… yo diría que sería mejor que lo hundiéramos en lo mas hondo del mar. –sugirió Noelle muy calmada.

-Uy… eso me parece mala idea para mí. Me quedaría sin novio. –agrego ella. –No creo que se los podré permitir.

Así con ese comentario todo el mundo se echo a reír. Ahorra era solo de espera como el destino unía y rompía amistades. De seguro el destino de ellos esta ligado a muchas aventuras más…

Fin

Talvez agregue un capitulo mas


End file.
